


Under The Mistletoe

by TheLostSilence



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Balcony Scene, Christmas, Christmas Party, Creampie, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, In a way, Kink, KuroMahi centric, M/M, Mistletoe, Outdoor Sex, Please Forgive me, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, it was rushed okay, just Mahiru and Kuro bonding, okay the start is pretty fluffy and cute, outdoor kink, seriously I love these two so much, since the author didn’t have ample time to put the other characters’ in, this is KuroMahi centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSilence/pseuds/TheLostSilence
Summary: Hearing a voice, Mahiru turned his head up just a bit to meet those mystical red eyes that captivated his heart every time just by how beautiful and entrancing they were.He leaned closer to his face, planting a gentle kiss on the other's lips. "Merry Christmas, Kuro," he whispered softly as he played with Kuro's long silky blue hair.A small smile was brought onto the latter's face as he kissed his forehead, muttering as well,"Merry Christmas to you too, Mahiru.”~{&}~(ChristmasParty!Oneshot. KuroMahi centric.)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Back at it again with another oneshot, huh? I really tried to write this as best as I could in a short time since I was really busy before Christmas so I apologize if there’s any mistakes and if you’re disappointed that this is only focusing around KuroMahi. I didn’t have time to put much screen time around the other characters per se.
> 
> This oneshot has also been posted in Wattpad under my joke book that is called ‘Servamp Jokes!’. Please check it out if you have the time!
> 
> Anyways, enough of me talking and I hope you have a fun time reading this! This is my Christmas present to you all and I hope you enjoy it! ^^

Light seeped through the cracks of the blinds, hitting their target on point which was Mahiru's face. It illuminated his form, like a prince being bestowed his crown. It stirred the said male gently from his sleep, but he didn't feel like opening his eyes yet. Sweet and comforting warmth wrapped his body in an enticing hug that he didn't want to escape from. 

In response to that hug, he decided to snuggle into it more, seeking the comfort it provided. He felt safe, protected and loved in it's embrace. A little while longer, he promised the sun. A bit longer. He wanted to selfishly bask in the sense of belonging the hug provided just for a little longer.

Alas, the sun did not give up it's battle with Mahiru's sleepiness just yet. In retaliation, a stronger bounce of light stroke his face, threatening to blind his eyes for a while if he didn't wake up now. The threat was enough to stir Mahiru up from his slumber, although it was a reluctant one.

Mahiru slowly brought his hands up to his eyes to sap the demon of sleep in him to a cellular size of it's former self. Feeling that merely rubbing his eyes may not do the trick, he tried to get up but found himself immobile. It also felt like a weight was over his waist and that his legs were tangled in something.

Confusion overrode his senses. He blinked twice, stabilising his vision until he could see clearly and not just a blurry image. Once that was done, he looked up and almost immediately, his eyes softened.

It was his loyal Servamp, Kuro, who also happened to be his lover, sleeping peacefully beside him. Kuro's arm was wrapped around his waist and his legs were tangled with his, locking them in place.

Mahiru didn't exactly know how they managed to confess to each other. He knew that they were both too awkward to, so it was a miracle it happened after pining for each other for so long. He wasn't the type that usually initiated these sorts of things especially if it was concerning Kuro. He told him that he would wait for him and he did wait. A small part in him also feared being rejected so he kept his mouth sealed tightly shut. And when Kuro finally did confess after having defeated Tsubaki, a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders and he could breathe again.

He smiled, enjoying the moment. He felt loved in his embrace. It felt like Kuro would always protect him and would never let him go, that he'd always be by his side and would support him all the way until the very end. It was as if they were just meant to be, with fate entwining both of their strings together.

For how long though?

Mahiru gulped as unease started flooding his heart. Kuro was immortal while he had a lifespan. Humans generally die at around the age of eighty or so but Kuro has surpassed that number by decades and centuries. And he was sure that the number would continue to pile up.

Who was going to take care of Kuro once he died? Will Kuro be able to overcome the grief that his death would probably bring? Who was going to be his partner? Where will he stay? Where will he go? Every question his mind popped up with, the heavier his heart became.

He knew that psychological trauma was worse than physical ones. It was more painful and lasted much longer than mere injuries, if not forever. It was embedded into your brain and he didn't want Kuro to grieve over his death while hiding his suffering for a long time, much more so since Kuro was immortal. It was just painful to think of.

If only he could overcome his mortality, then he could be with Kuro forever then Kuro wouldn't have to suffer at all...

Apparently, while he was still heavily invested in his own thoughts, Kuro was reluctantly stirred awake from the contract and the first thing he saw was him frowning and his eyes hollow, which alarmed the vampire. The vampire also felt his heart become heavy from the contract linking the two, and almost immediately, concern washed over his being.

Mahiru yelped when he felt the arm that was around his waist pull him closer to the chest of the man he loved. He was about to adjust when he heard a familiar husky voice that was deepened by sleep,"You're thinking too much. I can literally feel how heavy your heart is from here. Go back to sleep, Mahiru. We'll talk about what's weighing your mind down later. It's way too early for this."

Mahiru was in a state of surprise for a seconds before he snapped back to reality, and he chuckled softly after he regained his senses. He turned his head up just a bit to meet those mystical red eyes that captivated his heart every time just by how beautiful and entrancing they were.

He leaned closer to his face, planting a gentle kiss on the other's lips. "Merry Christmas, Kuro," he whispered softly as he played with Kuro's long silky blue hair. A small smile was brought onto the latter's face as he kissed his forehead, muttering as well,"Merry Christmas to you too, Mahiru."

Mahiru grinned at that. The two of them, snuggled up close to each other with not a care in the world and holding the other protectively. It was just perfect. These were the types of moments where he felt as if nothing else mattered except for the man in front of him. No worries about vampires or the C3. Just both of them together, living in the moment and hoping it'll last forever.

Alas, he still had to make breakfast. He wanted to just stay with Kuro in the moment forever, but he knew he couldn't. It was just in his nature to keep things going. So, he attempted to sit up, out of the other's embrace.

Keyword: attempted.

Feeling the other shift in his movements and attempt to free himself from his embrace, Kuro frowned as he tightened the hold he had on the brunette and forced him down. He didn't want to let him go just yet. It was too nice of a moment to break so soon. 

He groaned in protest as he kept his grip on the smaller male steady,"Don't go just yet... let's stay in this position a little longer. Breakfast or whatever you need to do can wait. Stay with me first. Stay with this cute cat right here."

Mahiru giggled softly which was music to Kuro's ears. The brunette shook his head,"Kuro, as cute as a cat you are, that does not make up for the fact that breakfast is the most important meal of the day and that I'm human while you're a vampire—"

However, saying those words reminded him of his darker thoughts that ran through his mind just now and he immediately quietened down. Kuro noticed this and frowned deeply, wondering what was weighing his lover's heart so down and how he could restore that smile back on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been acting weird since I've woken up. What's on your mind? You can talk to me about it," Kuro offered a listening ear as he stared at Mahiru's conflicted eyes with concern. This was worrisome indeed. His Eve (or lover) was usually happy-go-lucky — one of the traits he loved about him — so seeing him in such a state was alarming and concerning. He wanted to help him but he first needed to know what was going on.

Mahiru bit his lip as he averted his gaze, as if unsure as to whether to share his thoughts out loud. Kuro took note of the uncertainty that plagued the boy's soul in sharing his problems and decided to add a dose of reassurance. Using his free hand that was under Mahiru's head the whole time, he reached upwards to pat the brunette's head consolingly and assured him,"Don't worry, I won't judge you for it. Tell me what's troubling you so I can help. I love you, so I want to help you. So please tell me."

Mahiru looked up and met his eyes again and saw pure sincerity behind those words. Gulping, Mahiru nodded as he decided to let his sealed mouth open free to say whatever doubts he had in his mind.

With a shaking voice, he muttered out,"I-It's just that... Kuro, you're a vampire. An immortal vampire. And I'm just a mortal human with a time limit. I'll die at some point. But I don't care about my death. My only concern is you. What will you do after I die? Where will you go? Will you be okay?"

Kuro's eyes widened as he registered those words in. He wanted to say something immediately to reassure him, but his words sunk deep into his soul. That was right, Mahiru would die at some point. What was once his happiness would soon be diminished out into a mere old memory that would be stored away in his brain forever. 

Would he be able to cope with his death? Mahiru has brought him so much joy and had made him open up about his life so much. He made his way into his heart and now he couldn't even imagine him not being in his life. But death was imminent to human beings and he would have to go at some point in time.

The question was... would he even be willing to let him go?

Not wanting to give a chance for his inner demons to surface again, he stuttered as he quickly tried to hush the subject up and pushed down the darkness that started to rise,"T-That's still a long time from now. Can't we just enjoy the present? You still have a lot of time left so don't go sounding like you're gonna die tomorrow or something."

Mahiru laughed but it did not reach his eyes. It was solemn and hollow, almost forced. Mahiru sighed and shook his head,"I get it. We should just enjoy the moment now. But what about in the long run? You're immortal, I'm not. Kuro, this is for your sake. I'll do anything for you but I have a lifespan. I can't defy death."

Crap, Kuro couldn't think of a comeback to that. He couldn't say anything and anything that tried to crawl out of his mouth was immediately crushed before it could leave. He always tried to avoid this subject to prevent himself from facing the inevitable truth. After all, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right? 

But Mahiru wasn't the type of person that would run away from his problems. In the contrary, he would usually face them head on. And this was what he was doing at the moment, confronting the issue itself. He respected his resilience but these were the types of moments where he wished Mahiru would be more ignorant to things. And he knew that once Mahiru had his mind set on something, there was no stopping him and he should just answer it.

Kuro sighed as he mulled over Mahiru's words. What really would he do? Humans were such fickle beings and they die very easily. He may heal over time, but he was certain that he would never ever heal completely. Mahiru's death would carve a hole in his heart and he was sure of that. Nothing would ever be able to fill it up. Humans couldn't defy death like him, an actual vampire—

Kuro's mind stopped at that. 

Vampire.

The solution to Mahiru's death, although not a recommended one, was made clear to Kuro's eyes at that very moment. 

He just needed to make Mahiru into a vampire— more specifically, his very own subclass and then he wouldn't have to deal with the loss of him. Because how could he grieve over the loss of him if he couldn't even die? How had he not realized this simple solution earlier?

With an answer in his mind and his soul being too desperate to even justify his solution with basic morals, he took in a sharp breath and proposed,"Then, if you're so worried about my state after your death, how about not dying at all? I'll turn you into my subclass and you'll be able to look after me forever. I only need you, so I don't care about getting another Eve. How about it?"

Mahiru's eyes widened as he gulped at that proposal. Offering up his humanity and being able to live forever as a vampire? He didn't consider that option at all— defying death by becoming a subclass. It did sound like a decent offer, but was it really the only solution to help Kuro? And would he be able to cope with the burden of being immortal?

But then again... it didn't seem too bad at all. He would live forever with Kuro and they'll stay together, no matter what. He may also be able to be helpful in battles since his strength will multiply when he becomes a vampire. Even if he may not live a comfortable life, he didn't need wealth or anything of that sort.

All he needed was Kuro, and all Kuro needed was him. They would be content with that. 

Mahiru sighed once again before looking up to Kuro's eyes. He brought one of his hands to the other's face, brushing silky hair up so that he could see his expression clearly. In his eyes laid fear, apprehension and uncertainty but if he looked closer, he could see hope and eagerness behind, as if he was hoping that he would say yes to his plan and live with him forever.

A soft and reassuring smile was planted onto his face as he conceded in defeat,"Alright, I'll do it."

Kuro's eyes sprang side open at that answer, his mouth gaping wide open,"A-Are you sure? You know that this is no laughing matter, Mahiru. It's immortality. Will you really sacrifice your whole life just for me?"

Mahiru nodded once as he cupped his face. The relief that was resting behind that wall of uncertainty seemed to grow, but was halted in it's development when Mahiru placed a finger on his forehead. He stared at the brunette questioningly.

"If it's for you, I'll go to any lengths. Even my own mortality. But," Mahiru placed emphasis on the 'but' of his dialogue as he stared straight at Kuro's eyes,"remember, that's a last resort. We'll think of another way to solve that issue in the future. Maybe we can expand my life a bit longer or turn you back into a human. But if the day comes where we really have no choice but to do it, promise me that you'll do it without any regrets, okay?"

Kuro stared at the brunette in shock and awe. How could he say such bold words with a straight face? Any other human would be panicking at the solution suggested or some may even rush to get the procedure done quickly. But not Mahiru. Mahiru calmly thought about it and decided to weigh his options and considered it a last resort.

At that moment, it was clear to him as to how much Mahiru loved him. To even consider his own mortality just to spend more time with him and to think up of more options for it. 

And it made him happy to feel so loved.

Feeling his face start to heat up due to bashfulness and glee, Kuro buried his face into Mahiru's soft brown hair for coverage and mumbled,"It's way too early for this. We still have years until that moment comes so let's not think about it for now."

Mahiru chuckled at his antics, finding it cute that whenever he was bashful, he would immediately find something to cover his face with or transform into a cat while muttering 'I can't deal with this'. 

Feeling that this might be a good time to get up since his worries have been settled, he jabbed lightly at Kuro's shoulder to bring his attention to him. Once getting his attention, he requested,"Now that that's settled, can you let me go? I need to go and prepare breakfast right now. After that, we can set up the Christmas decorations. They're in the storage room so you better help me with it."

Kuro smiled softly at his motherly side coming out. He leaned forward, planting a kiss on his lips. Mahiru leaned into the kiss, appreciating the moment shared between them. Kuro pulled back and mischievously commented,"Alright, I'll let you go. Can't stall a housewife from his housewife chores for too long after all. I'll also help with the Christmas decorations later but that's after breakfast so you better hurry up and start cooking."

He was rewarded with a deserved painful flick at the forehead for that from the housewife himself as the housewife got up angrily and stomped to the door with him massaging the flicked area. Before Mahiru left though, he asked,"What do you want for breakfast?"

Kuro smiled,"I'm okay with anything. Everything that you cook will turn out delicious after all."

Mahiru grinned back and nodded, leaving the bedroom with a soft click. Kuro stared at the closed door for a while longer before his eyes were brought to the ceiling. He barely noticed the smile that was still on his face.

It was nice to feel loved once in a while. Mahiru meddled into his life and while he was still a troublesome guy, he wouldn't have him any other way. For it was he who opened his eyes to see the beauty of the world and the happiness that laid within.

He was so glad that Mahiru had decided to pick him up from the road that day. 

~{&}~

The morning had gone by smoothly. Mahiru's cooking was top-notch as usual, but it was better than the other days. When he had come out of the bedroom, he was greeted to omurice with a drawing of Santa Claus on it using ketchup. They ate and talked with Mahiru needing to explain to Kuro that people give each other gifts on this day — he was shocked that the vampire didn't know even after having lived for so long — .

After breakfast was done, they headed to the storage room and brought the Christmas decorations out. They set up the tree first, decorating it with bells, stockings, candy canes and angels (Mahiru was joking that one of these was Licht, but Kuro replied that even if all of the angels in Heaven were to assemble, not one of them could match his beauty. Mahiru ended up blushing the whole time after that) with a star to top it all off. After that, they decorated the house with wreaths and whatever they could find, and they were finally finished.

It had been a fun time hanging the decorations up and listening to Mahiru's stories of how Christmas should be celebrated, with the brunette's own stories with his mother and his uncle thrown into the mix too. These types of things usually seemed mundane and boring to Kuro but Mahiru made it all fun. 

They were currently resting on the couch with each other, his head being on Mahiru's lap while they watched the television. The brunette didn't seem to mind at all and was even threading his fingers through his hair gently subconsciously and he was all too eager to accept the treatment. 

This went on for ten minutes until an obnoxious ringing resounded throughout the apartment. They were both startled by the abruptness of the sound. It was completely peaceful until it broke the state of peace. 

It took a couple of seconds for Mahiru to recognize the sound as his phone ringing and he immediately looked down to Kuro who was staring straight at him with intentional eyes. Kuro growled in annoyance as he was perfectly content with how things were going but nonetheless understood that it was urgent and removed his head from Mahiru's lap. Mahiru ushered a grateful thank you before rushing to get his phone which was in his room.

Mahiru picked up the pace and rushed to where his phone was before the call ended. He picked it up and examined the caller ID. To his surprise, it was a call from Misono. Huh, weird. He didn't recall anything special that would lead to this as the shorty usually only called if something was in dire need.

Not wasting any more time, he accepted the call and placed it close to his ear,"Yes, Misono? What happened? Why are you calling? You usually only call if something urgent happened, so what is it?"

"Ah, Shirota, you finally picked up. Yeah, I do have something urgent happening. You see, Lily is being irritating and demands that I spend time with everyone on Christmas. He didn't even ask for my permission and decorated the mansion with Christmas decorations! Could you believe the nerve of that man?!" Misono practically snarled out, earning a sheepish chuckle from Mahiru.

A tired sigh came from the other line before Misono regained his composure and continued,"He probably did it last night in secret with the others plus the children while I was asleep. I was just shocked when I woke up to see ornaments everywhere. And what's more, he's hosting a party here and he is inviting everyone to go!"

That last detail piqued Mahiru's interest as he raised an eyebrow,"A party, you say?"

He could almost imagine Misono nodding from the other side as he received an affirmative sound,"Yeah, a party. He wants everyone to come and since everything has already been prepared, I can't say no. So can you and Sloth please come here to the mansion? We'll have a Christmas party."

A smile washed over Mahiru's face as he heard about it. A Christmas party, huh? That didn't sound too bad. He could bond with the Eves while Kuro gets some catching up done with his other siblings. It was just perfect.

Mahiru grinned as he replied back warmly,"Of course we'll go! Can't miss out on a party after all. Thanks for the invitation, Misono!"

A flustered goodbye was heard from the line as Misono hanged up, leaving Mahiru to the empty silence. However, it didn't feel so empty now that he heard the news. Kuro hadn't been spending much time with his siblings over the past few weeks so this would be the perfect opportunity for him to and he could talk with the other Eves. 

With a plan in mind, he skipped to the living room where his lover laid on the couch with a gleeful expression on his face. Kuro immediately noticed the change in behaviour and raised an eyebrow at it, feeling uneasiness swell in his chest at that grin. Something troublesome was definitely going to come up right now...

"Kuro, pack your stuff. Misono invited us to his mansion for a Christmas party so we're gonna have to go. I'll go and shower first while you pack your stuff up, okay?" Mahiru exclaimed with excitement in his eyes but it did not reach Kuro. Kuro merely groaned in response, making Mahiru tilt his head at him.

Kuro shook his head,"Why do we need to go? He only invited us. He didn't command us to go, did he? So we have a choice here to go or not and I say no. We're staying here in the house."

Once hearing his lazy and snobbish answer, Mahiru fumed as he announced,"Well, my choice is yes. We're going and that's final."

However, it seemed that Kuro didn't like that answer.

In a flash, he was forced back into the wall with a body caging him in, making him yelp in surprise. He looked up to see the vampire blocking his means of exit using his body. It was so fast that he had to pause his mind for a second to take in what happened.

He embarrassingly squeaked when Kuro slowly yet tauntingly placed a hand by the side of his head, blocking any sign of escape even further. It was as if he knew that he wouldn't do anything so he placed his arm there slowly, and it lightly insulted Mahiru but he couldn't say anything because it was true. Feeling awkward and slightly uncomfortable, he stuttered out,"K-Kuro, what a-are you doing?"

Kuro stared at him with sharp and piercing eyes and it made Mahiru feel bare. It felt like those eyes were seeing everything in him that he had to offer and it made him feel meek. He honestly forgot that Kuro was the strongest vampire in the world sometimes, and that he was one of the most feared and deadly at that. It reminded him exactly how small he was compared to this man in front of him.

Kuro's gaze never wavered from him as he answered his question,"I'm giving you my opinion on the party, and it's a no. I don't want to go." 

A few seconds went by and Kuro realised what kind of position they were in and thought of toying around. Mahiru was about to cut in when he noticed that Kuro's expression wasn't that cold anymore— it turned... playful and mischievous? With a new expression on his face, Kuro continued with a higher tone of voice than just now,"Moreover, why would I want to go to a mansion just for a party when you're already with me? You're much more fun and exciting than any party in the world, especially if it's only the two of us."

Mahiru didn't exactly know the meaning behind those words but the way the vampire said it made it sound so wrong and it made his cheeks flush. Nonetheless, he gathered his courage and asked,"W-What do you mean? How am I that exciting? What interesting and fun stuff can we do alone? It's just us..."

The added smirk that crept onto the vampire's face once he spoke did not help his flustered state. Kuro used his thumb and index finger to grab onto his chin and forced him up to look directly at his eyes and drawled out,"Don't say such misleading things with that innocent tone of yours, Ma-Hi-Ru. You're making it harder to keep my self control intact. I am this close to devouring you right now."

Mahiru squeaked again in horror and bashfulness as he pressed himself even closer to the wall for comfort from this monster that seemed ready to ravage him. In an act of defiance, he brought his hands up to the monster's chest and applied force into it, ignoring the fact that it was weak and Kuro did not budge an inch,"B-Back off."

Kuro's smirk widened, adding to his uneasiness as the vampire leaned his face closer and taunted,"Do you really want me to? I think that you're enjoying this treatment right now actually. You're not putting much strength into your push. C'mon. If you really don't want this then add more force into it."

Mahiru's mouth gaped as his eyes widened. The nerve of this man! Though, he was right... he did find himself slightly liking this treatment because he could feel the possessiveness roll off Kuro's shoulders in waves and it made him feel as if he was of worth of someone, that he had a place to belong in forever.

Not hearing a reply any time soon, Kuro tilted his head just enough so that his mouth rested right beside Mahiru's ear. Mahiru shivered at the feeling of raspy breaths hitting his ear with how close it was. Kuro whispered with underlying intentions,"You're mine, and mine only. Forget that party that Chibi invited us to and let me take you now."

Alright, that was it. That was the last straw.

Reaching his breaking point, Mahiru kicked Kuro back forcefully, shocking the vampire from the suddenness and causing him to fall to the ground. Kuro was about to stand up but felt an immense force push him back into the ground, restraining him.

He painfully tried to resist the force by attempting to stand back up but to no avail and he only managed to tilt his head up to see what was in front of him. To his surprise, he saw the contract's chains floating in the air, connected to Mahiru's wrist who was staring at him with slightly apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you forced me to use it," Mahiru apologized as he usually didn't like to use the contract to force Kuro into doing anything. It was as if Kuro had no free will whenever the contract was used and it pained him to see it that way. But nonetheless, the vampire had pushed it too far.

Kuro stared at the brunette for a few more seconds before sighing in defeat,"Fine, you got me... Yeah, I'll go pack my belongings now and then we'll go. But first, stop restraining me using the contract."

Mahiru nodded as he released him from the contract's bounds. Kuro sighed again as he got up and walked into the bedroom, intending to grab his phone and his controller and whatnot. Mahiru sighed as he went in as well and grabbed some clothes and a towel to shower.

And that was how the Sloth pair made it to Misono's mansion, with Kuro grumbling about how they were just getting to the 'good part' of their conversation earlier and Mahiru having to push Kuro out of the bathroom when the vampire had asked to take a shower together.

It was a wonder how the two haven't been called an old married couple more often than not.

~{&}~

"Ah, look who it is! It's Mahiru and big brother Sleepy Ash! Come on in! Everybody's been waiting for you," Lily welcomed the both of them into the massive room where everybody was. Mahiru sighed tiredly as he apologised for the wait. Kuro had been stubborn and tried to pause at every store they passed by just to delay time. Mahiru was tempted to use the contract again but that would be flashy since the contract's chains would appear and he didn't want to cause a scene.

Mahiru walked in first but Kuro stayed behind. While Mahiru began talking to the other Eves and surprisingly the C3 members — Shuhei, Tsurugi, Junichiro and Yumikage — and the Melancholy subclasses who were invited as well, Kuro stood still. Lily glanced at his brother in confusion, wondering why he hasn't started to follow Mahiru yet since he always wanted to be near him no matter what.

"What's wrong?" Lily questioned with curiosity filling his voice. 

Kuro kept his eyes straight as he answered,"How many times did I tell you to not call me by that name? You know I don't like it when I'm called that. Call me by my name. The name that's mine, and mine only. The name that hasn't been painted in blood. The name that's allowed me to live a second life, one out of bloodshed and in purity."

Once hearing that, Lily's eyes widened by just a bit before they softened with a smile,"You really do love Mahiru, don't you, big brother?"

This question, Kuro could answer with confidence and a smile,"With every inch of my body and soul."

The grin on Lily's face could not be any wider from that answer,"I'm glad that you finally found the right person to love. That smile looks better on your face than your usual frown, big brother. Or rather should I say... Kuro?"

Kuro scoffed lightly at that. Yeah, at least that much was true. The smile felt much lighter on his face than that frown. If he had known that it was less tiring to force a frown than to genuinely smile at something, he would've done that a long time ago. Of course, he wouldn't have known about it if Mahiru hadn't entered his life and he was grateful for it.

Though, what he wasn't grateful for was being dragged into this party.

"By the way, if you doing mind me asking... why did you even host this party? Mahiru and I were having a nice moment before Chibi called and he dragged me along with him."

Lily gulped as he felt the irritation roll off Kuro's shoulders, his skin prickling as goosebumps spread across his body.

Lily fumbled for words as he flailed his arms around while staring at Kuro with pleading eyes,"O-Oh come on! It's been hundreds of years since we all assembled together under the same roof and had a fun celebration together! Can't you at least permit it?"

Kuro glanced at him before staring at Mahiru who seemed like he was having a lot of fun talking with the Eves, C3 members plus some of the Servamps  
and Melancholy subclasses. He was smiling and laughing at their chatters and he seemed to be having a fun time.

"And then, I didn't even realise that the turkey was overcooked in the oven until Kuro pointed out that he smelt smoke in the air! Can you believe that?" Mahiru laughed as he shared one of his stories and listened to the rests.

A lighthearted scoff came again from him as he gently shook his head with a smile on his face,"Fine, I'll permit it just this once."

A grateful expression spread across Lily's face as his shoulders slumped with relief, thankful for Mahiru's existence for saving him from his oldest brother's wrath. When Kuro was angered, he was much more scarier than Freya herself and he was already scared to death by her very existence.

"Ah, Nii-San! You were here the whole time? Come in!" Hyde called out with waving arms and a cheerful expression on his face. All the Servamps turned to him— including Tsubaki. Seems like when Lily said he would invite everyone, he meant everyone.

Kuro stared at them for a few more seconds before feeling a nudge from Lily. He looked up to see a reassuring smile from the other. He shrugged before stepping foot inside of the room, making his way towards his siblings with Lily closely following behind.

"Hello, oldest brother! How have you been doing? Have any interesting stories to tell? Especially ones that concern Mahiru?" Tsubaki snickered as he nudged his shoulder cunningly, making him avert his eyes with a flushed face. While he has tried to amend his sibling relationship with Tsubaki, Tsubaki could be really nosy into his private life sometimes and that was really irritating.

"Ah! Nii-San's blushing! Nii-San's blushing! Quick! Someone get the camera!" Hyde squealed out loud and Kuro rushed to cover his mouth before he spoke anymore. 

Freya tapped his shoulder and he turned around to see what it was. To his dismay, it was her, giving her approval with a thumbs up. "Do not worry, oldest brother. You'll get the hang of it one day. All I'm waiting for now is the date of the wedding," she monotonously answered and it was due to her lack of emotion that made Kuro question whether she was joking or not. Jeje walked over and stood by her side, also giving him the same thumbs up. The respect he had for them was decreasing by the second.

Ildio grinned as he slung his arm over his shoulders as well and cheekily snickered,"You have really grown, haven't you, big brother? I too am waiting for that wedding date and the food it has! Considering your Eve's cooking skills, he definitely has good tastes so I am not missing his handpicked cuisines! It'll be a feast!"

"Yeah, that's the thing... there's no 'wedding' yet—"

"I humbly applaud your relationship with your Eve, Sloth! You do have fine tastes. Shirota Mahiru is an amazing and honest person so there is no doubt that you will spend your days with him with joy!" Hugh, in his child form, had climbed up Ildio's shoulders and sat himself there for support. Hugh wasn't often the one who would support relationships within the Servamps— much less praise them so that was a nice thing to do, considering what he had said to Hyde about Ophelia when he called him down for that fateful meeting.

Kuro nodded in Hugh's direction, earning a wide spread smile from the Servamp of Pride himself. This went on for awhile; Tsubaki continued to press on for details about his love life with Mahiru while Hyde tried to escape from his grasps and he kept getting those thumbs up from Jeje and Freya.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain brunette was glancing at his direction with a gleeful smile on his face while being surrounded by others.

"Now then!" Everybody was halted in their tracks when a loud voice that came from Lily resounded throughout the room and they stopped their chattering and bickering for awhile. They all stared at the man in question who was wearing a proud smile.

He started off his introduction,"I thank everyone in this room right now for having come to such a short notice party. I apologize if you rushed to get things done just to come here. I didn't have time to inform you all sooner because Misono was against it and I had to prepare for it in secrecy. But, well, after you all did actually come, I think that he is now grateful for it so I thank you all."

The said Eve who Lily mentioned immediately turned red and averted his gaze away, causing the brunette who was beside him to console him with endearing words.

Lily grinned as he clapped his hands to grab everyone's attention again and continued,"This is a special occasion for everyone. It's been hundreds of years since every one of us Servamp siblings have gathered to celebrate something. We even have an addition to the family now and that is Tsubaki. Ignoring our past conflicts, we shall set our differences aside and welcome him."

Clapping was heard throughout the vicinity as the now-freed Hyde slung his arm around the sheepish Tsubaki's shoulders with a grin. Licht stared with indifference to his Servamp's actions.

"And this is your long waited moment!" Lily announced as he proudly raised up his hand up high, drawing everyone's attention to it. 

He snapped loudly and in an instant, confetti was either thrown or shot out from the hidden maids and butlers who did a good job hiding with Lily's spells. Everyone was shocked and surprised at the suddenness and Lily did not waste anymore time on it.

"Now then! Let's start this Christmas party! There are a lot of games to play in so make sure you all have plenty of fun!"

~{&}~

The day had gone by in an instant. It was an amazing and fun experience to be in and Mahiru and Kuro did not regret coming here.

The Eves and Servamps were divided, with the C3 members and the half of the Melancholy subclasses joining the Eves while the other half went to the Servamps. The first game was hide and seek and the Servamps-team had the seeker role. The Eve-team could hide in any place as long as it was in the mansion. 

It was a suspenseful game but the C3 members had found a cheat in system and that was that they could use spells to hide themselves and because of that, the Eve-team won. The Servamps, especially Hyde, had complained that it was cheating but Tsurugi and Yumikage had smugly told them that it wasn't prohibited to use spells since there was no rule that specified that the use of it was banned. The Servamps had to reluctantly back down at that.

This continued for four more rounds with the roles switching every time and it ended with a tie. They had to accept the draw and since they still had a bit more time until the chefs were fully done with the snacks, they decided to play truth or dare— the bottle version, which was spinning the bottle and asking that person that the bottle points to a question or a dare.

They had found out some interesting and embarrassing facts about all of them. Kuro once knew how to cook but has long forgotten the skill. Hyde actually has starred in a play once, albeit it wasn't a well-known one. Misono once didn't know the difference between a Barbie doll and a Ken doll and thought they were the same gender. Licht always played the piano for Hyde if Hyde had a nightmare and Freya more often that not had to subdue Izuna just to get her to sleep from one of her projects. Oh and, Tsurugi and Yumikage were still single.

Then on with the dares. They had dared Licht to play the pocky game with anyone of his choice. Hyde had expected it to be him but surprisingly, he chose Mahiru since Mahiru didn't seem to be the type to gossip or get the wrong idea or complain and that he was an 'angel' like him. Sakuya, Hyde and Kuro all stared in envy and jealousy at that, but Sakuya had been scared off by Kuro so you could get him out that list. 

Belkia had been dared to remove his ponytail for an hour which left a Rapunzel-looking subclass. Tsurugi was dared to imitate Mikuni and while he did execute it perfectly, the consequences were... painful to say the least since he had a blond cowboy chasing after his ass.

When the snacks arrived, they had finished them all and chit-chatted the whole time. After that, there were more games for them to try, like a Karaoke competition and a dance off. Since they were still in teams, Lily decided that the winning team would get a prize, which was ordering the other team to do whatever they wanted. After hearing this, everybody got fired up and competed everyone to earn more points. Mahiru had challenged Sakuya to the dance off since Sakuya was in the Servamp team and he won by a landslide but Sakuya didn't seem to mind— he even looked happy to let him get the points.

Licht went crazy and challenged Hyde to almost all of the stations, including the Karaoke. By the end of the event, Hyde really did look like a demon with how haggard his state was.

Mikuni and Jeje were at the shooting station most of the time, desperately trying to humiliate the other. Tetsu and Hugh were mostly at the 'spot the item' stations while Lily and Misono were at the quizzes and tests stations. Niccolo and Ildio were also at the shooting stations but Ildio kept dragging Niccolo to the kitchens. Freya and Izuna were with Tsurugi, Yumikage, Junichiro and Shuhei who were also mostly at the shooting stations as well. Since the shooting stations were popular, they had extended it and added more prizes. The subclasses mostly stuck with Tsubaki and tried to stop him from doing rash decisions.

Mahiru and Kuro were mostly passive and tried to do whatever was easy and calming, away from all of the ruckus. When they totaled up all of the points earned, the Eve-team won and demanded that the Servamps dress up as maids and butlers and serve them. It was hilariously fun and they absolutely enjoyed it— especially the blackmailing part. Mikuni and Tsurugi had the most fun snapping pictures and demanding stuff from the Servamps if they didn't want this to spread.

Night had come in a blink of an eye and everyone had agreed to staying for one night since they were all too exhausted to leave and they were all currently in their rooms.

Well, except the Sloth pair who didn't use much energy during the events.

The two were currently walking along the hallways, hands subconsciously entwined with the other's as if it was just instinct to do so, as if they were just meant to hold each other close. "Today sure was a hectic day, wasn't it, Kuro? Did you at least have fun?" Mahiru questioned as he turned to face him with a fond smile.

Kuro sighed as he rubbed his nape with his free hand but nonetheless turned to face Mahiru as well as he replied,"...I guess so. Lawless was very tiresome to deal with but at least that crazy angel has him checked in line. I can trust Lawless to him. Today may be tiring, but it's the good type of tiring. I had fun today with you, Mahiru."

Mahiru grinned, causing Kuro to smile. Damn, he couldn't ever win against that infectious grin and he was sure Mahiru knew that too. Well, not like he wanted to win anyways. Mahiru would never laugh at him for doing anything that didn't really seem like him so it was fine.

While walking, Mahiru had spotted an open balcony. He was too preoccupied to notice that there was a decoration on top of the doorframe, but Kuro wasn't that oblivious. "Ah! There's a balcony there! Let's go to it!" Mahiru exclaimed while practically dragging the protesting-Kuro along.

He dragged him until they reached the railings that kept them from falling off. Misono's family really was rich to afford such luxury and he was thankful that he had invited them over. 

Both of them stared up at the sky and admired the clear view of the stars. Stars shone as sugar spilt over black marble, glistening in the sun. The night sky was such a welcome sight, appearing like magic at each sunset, promising to return as she faded in dawn's first light. The stars glistened clearly under the moonlight and it was a sight to behold. It captivated both of their hearts.

"It's...beautiful," Kuro was the first to break out of their trance that they didn't even know they were in. Mahiru nodded as his gaze was lost in the clear view of the lulling sky that brought a silent peace to the world. It was only moments like this did he realise how quiet the world could really become, with the lack of noise from cars and the bustling of people. All he could hear was the crickets, the breath of the wind and he could also feel their love in the air. It was entrancingly beautiful.

"Yeah... you're right. It truly is beautiful," Mahiru breathed out with a small and soft smile as the wind played with his hair, dusting it a little to the side. Kuro's heart skipped a beat as he took in the marvelous view of Mahiru in the night sky. It was as if he was one with the night itself with how seemingly calm and gorgeous he looked. Just like the stars that glistened in the night sky, the moonlight illuminated Mahiru's form, making him resemble an actual angel. It was a wonder how nobody had managed to steal him before he did.

"Hey, Kuro," Mahiru's lulling voice broke him out of his thoughts as he blinked to see the angel staring right at him,"I really had fun today. Seeing everyone once again truly did feel great. It was also nice seeing you catch up with your siblings. Thank you for agreeing to go with me to the party today."

Kuro could feel his cheeks grow hot as he averted his gaze at that praise and muttered,"It's nothing... you don't have to give me so much credit. Don't forget, I basically tried to stop you from going at all so I don't deserve such praise."

Mahiru chuckled at his antics, earning him a smile from him as well. Time passed until Kuro could not suppress his intentions and urges any longer. His desires itched under his skin and he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want the day to end just yet after all. He had been waiting for this since the morning.

He tapped Mahiru on the shoulder, causing the other to turn with a questioning gaze. Kuro swallowed before glancing at the decoration that hanged on top of the doorframe and it clicked in him that it would serve good purpose as an excuse to his actions if Mahiru asked any questions.

"Yes, Kuro?" Mahiru asked with curiosity filling his voice and Kuro sighed. He already got his attention so there was no use backing out now.

Kuro decided that actions spoke louder than words so he pointed at the decoration that rested on top of the doorframe. Mahiru's confusion was answered when he turned to see what it was. It was a mistletoe. Seems like Lily had wanted a pair to unknowingly step into the balcony during the day so he could take a picture of them kissing as per tradition but failed to do so. 

Once noticing the mistletoe, Mahiru chuckled as he turned back to his lover with a smile. "Why didn't you just say so?" He questioned with a cunning tone, causing the other to flinch and turn his head to the side out of embarrassment. 

Mahiru snickered before shrugging. Kuro turned back to him to see him nodding in approval to the kiss he was about to get. Kuro smiled in gratefulness as he leaned forward to deliver it, both of their eyes fluttering shut at the contact their soft lips made. A pleased groan was elicited from the brunette. Looks like he wanted this as well.

Feeling needy, Kuro swiped his tongue against the other's bottom lip, demanding entrance. A blush formed itself on the brunette's face as he parted his lips and almost instantly, a tongue forced itself in, exploring that cavern. Mahiru moaned softly as he returned the exchange as well, both of their tongues dancing together.

They had to reluctantly part away when Mahiru needed air. While he tried to catch his breath, Kuro registered the look on his face. Half lidded eyes driven with lust, a breathless look with hot and red cheeks. It was a sight to behold and Kuro felt audacious pride in being the only person who could see his Eve look like this. 

Once the brunette exhaled in a shaky breath, Kuro felt the thread that was holding self control together break. Feeling his urges start to surface, he leaned in and whispered in his ear,"Let's continue what we were onto this morning, alright?" 

Registering his words, Mahiru gulped as he felt a darker aura emerge out of his lover. It was a side of him that only existed whenever he craved his body and there was no stopping him whenever he was like that. Nonetheless, he tried to protest,"K-Kuro, you know we can't do it here. It's outside and people may see us. W-What'll we do then?"

Kuro paused at those words. Mahiru thought that this would snap him out of it but he was wrong as Kuro continued,"Who cares? They can see us if they want. It's night and most of them are already sleeping in bed. Even if they do see us, they can't do anything. Just lower down the volume of your moans. And moreover, I'm too turned on and needy to even think about that right now."

Mahiru yelped as he felt a slithery tongue snake past his earlobe and a hand that forced his back against the railings. Kuro used his free hand to start unbuttoning his shirt and the atmosphere turned hot. Even with the cold air the night offered, it still felt so warm. Maybe it was the growing dent in his or Kuro's trousers?

Mahiru moaned when Kuro finished unbuttoning his shirt and started attacking his skin with his mouth, leaving love bites. With each contact his tongue made with his skin, it sent an electric shock through his body, especially to his lower regions. Kuro didn't look too good himself as he appeared more turned on than he was if the bigger bulge was any given evidence.

Feeling frustrated with the heat himself, Kuro removed his jacket from himself and threw it to the balcony's floor. While he was at it, he quickly unbuckled his belt and zipped his fly down, further accentuating the bulge that was barely contained by his boxers. Mahiru grew breathless at the sight. Both of them craved each other and what was going to happen soon.

Kuro gave a rushed kiss to his lips before flipping him over, his ass brushing against Kuro's erection. He heard a pleased groan from the taller male from that and feeling mischievous, he pushed his hips down and his ass further into Kuro's cock, earning something that resembled a moan. In retaliation, Kuro bent him over and hovered his mouth over his neck and started sucking on it, leaving a hickey for everyone to see while his hands worked to get rid of his trousers and boxers.

In one swift action, he pulled both of his boxers and trousers down, exposing his plump ass cheeks. Mahiru was beyond breathless at this point, his hands gripping the edge of the railings while saliva dribbled by the side of his mouth. His member was also already slightly leaking out of pure excitement and he was sure Kuro was the same. 

He moaned when he felt a lubricated digit enter his rim, massaging his insides. It wiggled around, causing him to squirm and try to muffle the noises that threatened to exit his mouth as it continued to search for something. Kuro figured he found the spot when Mahiru could not contain his groans anymore and gave him a loud one. He smirked as he prodded that area more and entered another finger inside, preparing his ass for what's to come.

It continued for a while until Kuro felt that Mahiru was ready and that his insides weren't as tense and tight as before. Moreover, he couldn't control his urges and the monster within any longer. He pulled down his boxer and exposed his raging and leaking member into the cold breeze. He rested his chest against Mahiru's back as he leaned in to whisper into his ear while lining his member up with his entrance,"I'm going in."

Mahiru could only nod desperately in reply.

Kuro nodded as he pushed in, groaning at the feeling of the tight embrace that Mahiru's insides provided. It engulfed him in a tight and enticing hug that left him begging for more. Mahiru's tongue was stuck out as he felt Kuro's cock enter his ass, an inch at a time. When Kuro finally filled him up to the base, his mind was dizzy from the excitement. Kuro was really big and filled his ass completely every time they had sex and it was amazing.

Gasps and groans were heard from the both of them as they tried to stabilize their breathing and get used to the feeling. It just felt too good, especially with the fact that his arousal was spiked up from the thrill of being outside and being spotted. It just turned him on so much. 

"G-God damn, Mahiru. Aren't you too aroused right n-now? You're way t-tighter than the times that we h-had sex. What, does being outside turn y-you on?" Kuro gasped out through the heat and tightness but managed to take note of the sudden increase of pulse from his words. A smirk crept on his face from that,"I'll make sure to take note of it."

They kept that position for awhile until Mahiru finally adjusted to his size and turned to nod at him. Kuro nodded with a smirk as he gave a thrust, listening to the lewd mewl that came from his lover's lips. It was so arousing and he desperately wanted to hear more of it.

They kept a steady pace until Mahiru became too needy and became like a monster who was thirsting for the enemy's blood. He grabbed the front of Kuro's shirt and pulled him down for a rough and sloppy kiss, tongues entwining. Once they separated, he begged with half lidded eyes,"F-Faster, please, K-Ah! Kuro! Pound i-into me as fast a-as you can! Please! M-Make sure that I'm s-sore tomorrow!"

Kuro's eyes sprang wide open at that, and he could feel the locks that kept his inner beast break. His gasps became raspy as he grabbed onto Mahiru's hips with almost bruising force. He growled next to Mahiru's ear,"Make sure that you don't regret saying this tomorrow."

Before Mahiru could have any chance to say anything, his voice was cut off by the sudden loud moan that was forced out of his mouth when Kuro rammed his hips hard and fast into him. Kuro pulled out until just the head of his cock was in his ass and thrusted in so hard that his whole member was in in one swift action and he repeated this numerous times. The roughness of the pace was too much for the brunette as he found himself being unable to contain his voice any longer and moaned so loud that he was slightly scared that the others might wake up. Well, not like he cared anyways.

Mahiru could feel his head swimming. He couldn't think anymore. All he could do was feel the passion and eagerness Kuro put into his thrusts to reach his climax and it was amazing. He was buried deep inside of him and it just felt too good to put into words. The way Kuro thrusted and pulled his hips back to meet his thrusts was painful but the pain felt like bittersweet pleasure to him too. 

Kuro nipped at his neck, sliding a tongue against his nape and Mahiru shivered at the raspy breaths that hit his skin. Kuro's eyes were fluttered shut to focus his senses into the sensation of pounding Mahiru as hard as possible. Mahiru clamped down on Kuro's cock that was buried deep inside of him and enjoyed listening to the growl that came out of it and the sudden increase of speed from that. 

Kuro gritted his teeth as he felt the tightness of the other's insides. How terrifying this boy was to elicit such reactions from him. He was like morphine in bed. It brought a high in him that he never wanted to let go and that was never achievable in daily life. The more he thrusted, the more he begged for release. It was an addiction at this point. The more he grasped onto him, the more he didn't want to let go. He always wanted him to be close to him no matter what, even if it costed him everything he had.

They were both in euphoria. Waves of pleasure was sent through Mahiru's body whenever his prostrate was hit and abused while Kuro enjoyed the tightness of his ass. Though, he wanted more. He didn't just want to see Mahiru's back. He also wanted to see Mahiru's expression up close and how pleasured he was making him feel.

Mahiru growled when Kuro pulled out completely but yelped when he ridded him of his trousers and pants completely and hoisted him up onto the ledge of the railing before spearing his cock back into his ass. He locked his legs around Kuro's waist as Kuro managed to thrust in deeper than before. Kuro took great pleasure in seeing Mahiru's disheveled and aroused expression. Hair ruffled up with his tongue stuck out and saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Who knew his Eve could make such a perverted expression? It aroused him even more.

"A-Ah! Kuro! Kuro! I'm c-close!" Mahiru cried out with tears of pleasure brimming at the corners of his eyes and clamped down on Kuro's cock even more. Kuro groaned as he thrusted his even faster, burying his cock as deep as he could in his lover. "I-I'm close too, Mahiru..."

They could feel tightness in their members as they quickly reached their climax. "I love you, Kuro!" Mahiru shouted as he wrapped his arms around Kuro's head and crossed his legs even tighter around the other's waist, bringing them as close together as he possibly could. "I l-love you too, Mahiru," Kuro gasped and moaned out as they felt both of the knots in their bodies untying quickly.

They slammed their lips together when they hit both of their climaxes, a much greater sense of euphoria bursting out in their chests as their sights went white from the pleasure. They both stilled in their moments to preserve the moment as their members spilled out their seeds, Mahiru's on both of their chests while Kuro filled his ass to the brim with hot cum. Stars exploded in their eyes and they held the other tightly and close for comfort.

Both of their chests were still heaving up and down when their highs decreased. Kuro slumped against Mahiru's chest, his cock still buried deep inside of him. Mahiru tried to ignore the feeling of his cum slide and dribble out from his ass and focused on the moment they both shared.

"I-I didn't know that you had a k-kink for having sex outside. D-did the thrill and excitement of being potentially spotted t-turn you on so m-much? Maybe we should have s-sex in an alleyway next," Kuro breathed out right next to his ear and felt a light punch to his shoulder for that. He took note that Mahiru didn't outwardly reject the idea though.

Mahiru sighed tiredly,"W-We should probably clean up soon... I don't want to waste any more time and have a chance of somebody w-walking right by."

"But you would like that, won't you?"

"S-Shut up!" Mahiru chided as he jabbed a finger into his shoulder again, ignoring the fake pained cries from the other. He sighed again before bringing Kuro's face to meet his.

"I love you, Kuro," He smiled genuinely with warmth filling his lulling and soft voice. Their love was impeccable, with their bond being illuminated brightly by the clear reflection of the moonlight and under the mistletoe. 

Kuro smiled right back at him as he planted a soft and loving kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Mahiru. Thank you for picking me up that day."


End file.
